warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Erik TR
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Lukas el tramposo. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 21:09 27 jun 2011 Hola, encantado de conocerte Hola Erik, soy Lord Eledan. Estamos revitalizando y mejorando ésta wiki poco a poco, y nos sería muy útil tu ayuda. ¿Te gustaría colaborar con nosotros de forma regular? Para nosotros sería un placer poder contar contigo. Esta wiki sería tuya también. Podemos enseñarte todo lo necesario. Espero tu respuesta ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 21:27 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Te agradezco el cumplido XD Pero no llevo más q 3 meses, cuando ya había 500 artículos, pero ésto estaba abandonado y con otra estetica muy fea Es una marca muy asequible si eres regular. Mi inspiración es éste usuario: =XV8 Crisis= Se vé que hizo media wiki sólo jajajajaja ¡Algún día le cojeré! Un saludo Lord Eledan 22:08 27 jun 2011 (UTC) saludos La mento la demora por el saludo. Bienvenido seas al wikihammer, pasalo bien y disfruta de todos los arituclos que tenemos, en los cuales puedes agregar los tuyos y los que tengas para ampliar aun mas nuestros conocimientos. Como regla general, pedimos respeto y sin vulgaridas. Si quieres agregar nuevos articulos, estas a tu disposicion lo que quieras agregar sobre la materia, hay un compendio de imagenes que tratamos de ampliar constantemente, al igual que los articulos, no te sientas reprimido en dar tus opiniones, pero deben de ser bien fundadas y con respeto. Ya has conocido a mi compañero de armas Eledan, que al parecer te a dado buenos puntos y siertas cosas. Pues hablar mas de esto es solo relleno, asique disfruta y pasalo bien. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 04:32 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Veo que aprendes rápido! Ya has puesto imagenes y categorizado un artículo. ¡Nada mal para el primer día! Éstas son las fuentes principales de las que sacamos información: La Biblioteca Negra La Colmena No hay problemas porque te traigas artículos integros de éstas páginas a la Wikihammer, pero ten en cuenta dos cosas: 1- Fijate, antes que nada, en si ya tenemos el artículo en cuestión. Asegurate bien para no tener artículos repetidos. Especialmente de La Biblioteca hemos cogido muchísimos en los últimos 2 meses. 2- Como muestra de respeto a la página y al autor del artículo, mencionalos al final del artículo que hagas, preferiblemente con un link a la página. Puedes ver mi forma particular de hacerlo en éste artículo, por ejemplo: Sargento Armero Harker Nada más. Si tienes una duda ¡Solo pregunta! Lord Eledan 15:21 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Buena información Buena información la que has encontrado. Por lo que veo, los Custodios del Tridente no son un capítulo oficial, pero tienen un trasfondo bastante desarrollado. Podemos incluirlos marcando el articulo como No-Oficial para no llamar a confusión. Yo podría traer el artículo, pero ya que has sido tú quien ha encontrado la información es justo que te "apuntes" tú las ediciónes y las fotografías. Así vas ganando Ediciones y Logros, y coges experiencia. Si tu problema es falta de tiempo puedo hacerlo yo, y si necesitas ayuda puedo dartela. Dejo la decisión en tus manos ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 23:41 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Sakludos a ti tambien Erik (de Magon Sovir) Don't worry, be happy No te preocupes Erik, yo me encargo de él. A ver si me da tiempo antes de irme de vacaciones el Sábado por la mañana ¡Un saludo y suerte con los exámenes! Lord Eledan 21:32 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Debo abisarte, eh revisa y encontrado en las fuentes de nuestro wiki, que en efecto teniamos la legion omega, pero por criterio personal, lo eh borrado, por varios motivos, en los cuales el articulo no era adecuado para el wiki, sus imperfecciones historicas relacionadas al universo WH40k son totalmente dudosas, tenia una relacion casi directa con un personaje, con el cual el Lord Inquisidor Lord Eledan y yo habiamos tenido una cierta discucion sobre su veracidad, aun tenemos en nuestras fuentes sobre aquel personaje debido a varios motivos, entre ellos el de investigacion, lo hemos sancionado como Hereje, pero no asi su censura directa, al dictarla como hereje se le quito el lugar que componia en nuestras secciones, pero no fue borrado. Con los dias rehare aque capitulo, sobre la legion omega, puesto que el Lord Inquisidor Lord ELedan y yo tenemos un interes no menor sobre la legion Alfa y el misterio que rodea a la palabra Omega y su relacion con WH40k. Un saludo. Lord Inquisidor Heford 00:49 2 jul 2011 (UTC) algo Erik, me alegra que trates de dar un mayor aporte en lo que respecta a las imagenes, pero estoy arreglando las imagenes que hay para que queden mejor, por ende no insistas en subir una misma imagen al articlo, como en los devoradores de mundo, tome la imagen que usaste y la divide, para abarcar mayores y mejores puntos del articulo, por ende no te sorprendas si borro imagenes. Esto es un trabajo de equipo, pero antes que discutamos o tengamos rensillas, te explico los motivos por lo cuales estoy haciendo algunas cosas. Espero que entiendas los motivo, esto lo estoy tratando de hacer en mas articulos, pero aun me falta mucho, porque estoy muy ocupado, con suerte hago ediciones menores pero articulos no eh logrado hacer. Espero que entiendas. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:29 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Falta Algo Ok,m pues me pongo ahora a ello y lo termino en un par de días, aunque podías ayudarme poniendo un par de imágenes Skarbrand,el exiliado 08:41 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Mil hijos Vi que añadiste imagenes al articulo de los mil hijos. Hombre, no es por ser mala onda ni nada, pero quedo muy mal, trate de arreglarlo pero se habre como planilla. Tratare de re hacer el articulo dentro de estos dias, por el momento no le trates de hacer nada, o si bien puedes re hacer el articulo entero, se te agradeceria. bueno saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:36 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Arregle el problema que habia con la pagina de los mil hijos, al parecer una mal configuracion por haber muchas fuentes de codigo que no permitia el hacerlo. Pero ya esta arreglado, si quieres hecharle un vistaso y mejorarlo, adelante, hiso lo que mas pude para que no quedara mal configurado a la hora de realizar ediciones. Saludos y disculpa las molestias. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:59 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Erik Acerca de la idea que llevais una semana pensando: Me parece muy buena. En Dawn of War2 modo multijugador se hace una cosa parecida. Creo que puede ser positivo para el crecimiento de la wiki (y divertido) XD Voy a abrir un Blog para tratar el tema. A tus dos blog voy ahora mismo ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 18:05 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! En primer lugar, enhorabuena por todos los puntos que acabas de conseguir. ¡Estás haciendo un gran trabajo! El sistema de rangos puede empezar a funcionar desde ya mismo. Según la tabla ésa que he escrito en el otro Blog, a ti te correspondería el Rango de Sargento. No se si los Lobos Espaciales llaman a los Sargentos de alguna forma especial o simplemente Sargentos. En cuanto pases de 1000 puntos serás Exterminador. Para ponerlo, Gorgutz y yo estamos haciendo dos cosas: En el perfil ponemos una cosa así, que en tu caso podría ser: Rango Wiki: Sargento Lobo Espacial (Marine Espacial) Puedes incluso ponerle una compañía y lo que te dé la gana, lo único importante es lo de Sargento (O su equivalente lobuno) Puedes fijarte en donde lo he puesto yo en mi perfil. -Y también estamos cambiando la firma, que se hace así: 1: Pasa el cursor sobre tu nombre de usuario en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla 2: En el desplegable, selecciona Mis Preferencias 3: En la misma pestaña inicial (Personal), un poco más abajo, en "Firma", añade "Sargento" (En la firma es mejor algo más corto) y después tu nombre. Sale todo en forma de Link, a ver si Heford me dice como ha hecho que el rango no sea link. Voy a los Blogs ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:24 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Las denominaciones de rango de los Lobos Espaciales que me has dado ya están incluidos en el Blog de Rangos, para que se sepa exactamente a qué equivalen. El debate entre los Ultramarines y los Lobos Espaciales está entretenido xD ¡No te preocupes, si precisamente lo interesante de los debates es ésto, el intercambio de opiniones! En primer lugar, como ya dije en el Blog, yo a los Lobos Espaciales los respeto mucho. De hecho, me gustan más que los Ángeles Oscuros, Salamandras o Cicatrices Blancas (Y más que todo el popurrí de resto de capítulos semi-desconocidos); e igual que los Puños Imperiales más o menos. Date cuenta de que en ningún momento he dicho que los Lobos Espaciales estén sobrevalorados (cosa que si dije de los Marines del Caos) Así que realmente nuestras posturas no están muy distantes. Lo que pasa es que a veces me da un poco de rabia que Russ, como primarca, muchas veces esté mejor valorado que Guilliman. (Y por que no, también habia que igualar el debate metiendo un poco de "leña" ¿No? XD) 1- Las cacerías no las considero una perdida de tiempo. Está claro que han vencido a numerosísimos enemigos en ellas... A lo que me refiero es a que lo de eliminar enemigos lo hicieron "de paso", no era su objetivo principal. Los Lobos son un capítulo con una fuerza tremenda, y a veces me parece que van demasiado "por libre", que podrían implicarse de una forma más coordinada con otros capítulos y fuerzas en la defensa del Imperio. 2- No dudo del poder de los Lobos Espaciales. Cada Lobo es un guerrero formidable, de entre los más poderosos del Imperio. A lo que me refería es: Si tuvieran muchas bajas ¿Quién se recuperaría antes? 3- Russ no era un maníaco suicida, pero un poquito demasiado impulsivo si que era. Seguramente ése sea su mayor atractivo. 4- Obviamente los Lobos Espaciales son fieles al Emperador fuera de toda duda. No creo que nadie vaya a cuestionar ese punto XD Si mezclasemos a Guilliman y a Russ no volveríamos a necesitar al Emperador XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:15 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Descansa descansa, que ya tendrás guerra cuando vuelvas... ¿Y que pensaría el honorable Russ, criado en los rigores de Fenris, acerca de que un Jefe de Manada se hiciera una Chocoterapia? Me parece que Slaanesh, príncipe de los deseos y placeres, te está consumiendo (Que envidia me das...) No te digo nada pero el hotel ese tuyo va a ser víctima de un Bombardeo Orbital el día 24 a las 13:47 hora local de allí. Tu mismo... ¡Un saludo y chocolateate bien! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:37 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Ey Erik gracias por las imagenes de los angeles sanguine yo no encontre imagenes. De nuevo Gracias DE MAGON SOLVIR Novedades Bueno, de las novedades generales no son muchas, creo que te podrás poner al corriente de ellas en poco tiempo en cuanto vuelvas. Si acaso leete éste Blog para que tú también estés enterado: Mirando al futuro -Kael forma parte del trasfondo No Oficial (Es decir, no verídico) Supuestamente es uno de los dos primarcas desaparecidos; pero ojo que nada es oficial ¿eh? el relato será creación de un fan. - Por mi la novela de Gorgutz tiene la puerta abierta de par en par a la wiki... pero es suya y el tendrá que decidir si la quiere poner en dominio público o no. Supongo que ya nos dirá lo que decida cuando la termine. ¡A mi me gustaría leerla! - ¡1000 artículos! No son tantas las wikis que los tienen... La verdad es que es una burrada, vamos super rápido. ¡A seguir así! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:49 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Problemas chat Ni idea, puedo deciros poco. Su funcionamiento técnico depende exclusivamente del Staff, nosotros solo lo activamos o lo desactivamos. Ayer estuvimos usandolo Heford, Praefectus, Gorgutz y yo y no dio problemas, salvo que algunas frases que yo escribía se perdían en la disformidad y no llegaban a aparecer. De todas formas, en la sección Wikia Labs, donde se activan los Logros y el Chat, por ejemplo, Wikia nos avisa de lo siguiente: "Ten en cuenta que seguimos trabajando en ellas. Podrías encontrarte con errores y bugs; las herramientas podrían '''cambiar', romperse o desaparecer. ¡Diviértete experimentando!"'' Seguid usando el chat a ver si sigue pasando y esperemos que sigan depurando el invento, porque es útil. - Respecto a los rangos, voy a revisarlo y a cambiarlo. P.D: ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Pero del martillo olvidate, ese es mío. xDDDDDDD Bastante suerte has tenido que, después de todas las ediciones que hice ayer y anteayer, justo llegas tú y te llevas el premio por la edición 4.000 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Date cuenta de que yo el martillo lo necesito, estamos de crisis y en el Ordo Maellus solo me han dado una chancleta de playa para que le zurre a las entidades de la disformidad. Se hace lo que se puede, pero es que te vienen 5 horrores y el horror es el ejercicio fisico que te toca hacer hasta que te los cargas a porrazos. ¡Imaginate cargarte un príncipe demonio a chancletazos! Ya me puede amparar el emperador, ya... Ten un poco de compasión por este humilde siervo del imperio... (Realmente mi plan es revender el martillo, sacar una pasta, guardar la mayoría para cuando me jubile, y con el resto comprar otra chancleta; más grande, más potente, más decorada y, sobretodo, DE FIBRA DE ESPARTO!) Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 09:31 26 jul 2011 (UTC) erik te conectas al chat de Magon Solvir ¡Hola! - xD Eres malvado Erik jajajaja A mí, realmente, me encantaría que Agramar trabajase con nosotros. De hecho ya he intentado ponerme en contacto con él, sin éxito. No he podido dejar un mensaje en su Blog El Descanso del Escriba. Solo espero que algun día nos vea él y se una. Personalmente le respeto mucho, sabe más de War40k que todos nosotros juntos, y lleva años en ésto. De hecho su entrada del Blog sobre ésto es de bastante antes de que nosotros empezasemos con la wiki, y más bien era en plan: "Me encantaría que hubiera un Lexicanum español, pero no puede ser. Más me gustaría a mí". Si hemos hecho algo que el creía imposible pero que deseaba, que sea ésta nuestra aportación a la causa y seamos felices por ello, porque hemos hecho algo que muchos querían pero que nadie pudo hacer. Impossible is Nothing, que dicen los de adidas... Seguramente se pondrá contento de saber que lo hemos hecho para que todos disfruten, y más teniendo en cuenta que hemos usado mucho material escrito por él. Si vas a hacer un Blog ¡Qué sea para pedirle que venga, que sería un puntazo! - No te preocupes, ¡Cada uno contribuye cuando buenamente puede! - ¡Cierto! ¡Me olvide de los Custodios! Dejame el link de nuevo y lo hago; y disculpame. Entre unas cosas y otras se me fue de la cabeza. - Creo que PostData es con P.D, ¡Pero ponlo como quieras, lo voy a entender igual! - ¿¿¿Por que podría molestarme que Heford y tu fuerais de Chile??? xD Mi novia es española, pero su tio es chileno y me lo paso genial con él. Es buen compañero de cervezas xD. De hecho, éste verano nos hemos ido todos juntos de vacaciones. Y el mejor compañero de trabajo que he tenido es ecuatoriano. ¿Y qué? Tan contentos todos. Para mi el que seais chilenos tiene tan poca importancia como si me decís que vivís a 5 kilometros de mi, salvo porque si vivieseis tan cerca nos podríamos ir algún día a tomar algo. jajajaja ¡Maldito sea el día en que valore a las personas por el lugar donde viven, y no por lo que son! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 19:42 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Tau'va. No entiendo la post data, es innecesaria. No es pobre, simplemente no está hecho. Eso sólo está para linkearlo, hay mucho material Tau desfasado/mal explicado aún, tiempo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 19:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Pases de Diapositivas para categorías ¡Hola Erik! ¿Quieres añadir algun pase de diapositivas para alguna categoría que aún no está? Estoy en casa de mi novia y no tengo tiempo para explicarte los detalles, pero mañana sí podré. Si quieres, para ir ganando tiempo, mira a qué categorías quieres ponerles diapositivas y busca en Google o en Bing 4 imágenes (mínimo 3) para cada categoría que quieras, que sean horizontales (más anchas que altas) y de resolución superior a 673x410. Ésto es imprescindible. Piensa detenidamente a que subcategoría o artículo quieres que enlace cada imágen que busques. Por ejemplo, en los Necrones la primera foto enlaza al artículo Necrón, la segunda a C'Tan, a 3 a Necrontyr y 4 a Gauss, lo más importante. No te molestes en intentar meter 5 porque el pase sólo permite 4. Mañana mismo te diré como se hace, así que puedes ir preparandolas. Yo estoy intentando buscar fotos para las categorías Tiránidos y Inquisición, pero aún me faltan. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:38 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Enterado Hola Erik¡ Ya sabía lo de ese blog y las votaciones a jefe de traducción y aunque últimamente sea un miembro muy activo de la wiki, me preocupa no poder cumplir con regularidad si acepto ese puesto. Ya lo había pensado y creo que debería elegirse a alguien que pudiera cumplir con regularidad sin importar la época del año. Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:02 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Erik¡ Verás quería preguntarte una cosilla sobre un tema técnico. ¿Sabes cómo puedo redirigir una página? De igual modo que cuando metes Imperio en el buscador de la wiki te sale Imperio de la Humanidad, cuando metes Marine Espacial te sale Marines Espacial o cuando metes Flota tiránida te sale Flota enjambre (ya sé que esa págian es mía y está redirigida pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice). Mi objetivo es que cuando metas Descendientes de los tiránidos en el buscador de la wiki te salga Flotas olvidadas. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo¡ Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:15 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Ola Erik, recibido tu mensaje. Hola, leí unos post en sus secciones de discusión posteriores a lo que comentas pero no sabía de qué iba la cosa. En éstos post simplemente Heford se disculpaba si había existido algún malentendido, por lo que parece un asunto casi zanjado. Supongo que todo fue una conversación privada por el chat. Estaré al tanto del asunto, pero al ser algo privado por el chat no hay forma de corroborar ningún hecho. Además, Heford es administrador y él sabrá manejar este asunto para que no derive en ningún problema. Un saludo y gracias por avisarme. Tu mensaje ha sido borrado, así que tranquilo. Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:51 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Comentario Hola Erik¡ Ya estaba al tanto de lo que me has comentado. No es que tenga miedo. Lo que pasa es que sencillamente hay épocas del año en que no podré particiar en la página. En ocasiones no veréis en un mes entero. Aunque ahora sea un usuario muy activo esta es la época del año en que más tiempo tengo con diferencia y en determinados meses me será imposible cumplir con el cargo. Creo que el Jefe de Traducción debería ser alguien que no pase varias semanas sin poder conectarse. Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:13 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagenes y diapositivas ¡Hola Erik! Te explico como hacer el pase de diapositivas. Para hacer la primera prueba usa éste artículo de prueba y así puedes estar tranquilo pase lo que pase. Yo lo he usado y te lo he dejado limpio. No te preocupes de nada de las imágenes. Te lo voy explicando según vaya el proceso: 1- Decide que imágen vas a usar para cada artículo. La primera que pongas será la que más se vea, y la última lógicamente la que menos. Asegurate de que los artículos o subcategorías a las que enlacen esas imagenes también lleven ése orden de importancia. 2- Una vez que tengas el orden decidido, edita cada imagen con Paint. ''' - Primero, ten en cuenta que la esquina inferior derecha de cada imagen va a ser la que menos se va a ver, porque lo taparán las miniaturas de las otras fotos (Fijate en cualquiera de los pases que ya tengo hechos para verlo) Podemos ser listos y jugar con ésto. Por ejemplo, en la imágen de los Caballeros Grises, los iconos de Games Workshop y demás aparecen en la esquina inferior izquierda. Edita la imagen con Paint y usa la opción Girar, y Voltear Horizontalmente. Los logos cambiarán de esquina y una vez hecho no se verán. Lo mismo me pasaba en la primera foto que aparece en los TAU (Pone CODEX supergrande y seguramente ni te hayas dado cuenta xD) Usa el Voltear en todas las imagenes en las que tengas logos o escritos molestos o en los que convenga que la figura principal de la foto aparezca en el lado izquierdo. -Segundo Selecciona Cambiar Tamaño, pulsa pixeles y desactiva "Mantener la relación de aspecto" Una vez hecho ponle a cada imágen un tamaño Horizontal de 673 y Vertical de 410. El tamaño debe ser exacto o no las acepta. Esto debes hacerlo en todas las fotos que vayas a usar. Esta es la razón por las que se debe usar imagenes horizontales de buena resolución, porque aunque después se las cambie el tamaño, si son verticales salen horriblemente deformadas y si son de poca resolución toca estirarlas y no se ven bien. -Tercero Guarda la Imágen en calidad JPEG (JPG) ¡¡¡NO EN PNG!!! Este último formato solo incrementa la profundidad de colores a 32 bit, multiplicando el tamaño del archivo por 7 aproximadamente. Sólo a una de cada 8 fotos mas o menos se ven beneficiadas visualmente por ser PNG y no JPEG, por lo que no merece la pena. Lo mejor es que sean JPEG para que ocupen lo menos posible y el navegador las cargue rápidamente. 3 Pasamos a crear las Diapositivas própiamente dichas Editando el artículo, pulsa Agregar una Galería. El botón está entre el de imágenes y el de videos. Una vez ahí pulsa Crear Diapositiva de Portada. Una vez ahí simplemente ve añadiendo las fotos en el orden en que quieres que aparezcan. -En '''Opcional. Describe esta imagen" Pon una frase corta que quede guay y que incite a leer el artículo. - En "Detalles de la imagen" Pon el nombre exacto del artículo o subcategoría a la que vas a enlazar. En "Enlazar", el link sin más. Haz ésto con las 3 o 4 imágenes, Finaliza y pulsa vista preliminar para ver si te gusta el resultado. Una vez que te guste, fijate en como he colocado yo los pases de diapositivas: Justo pegadas arriba y con un texto en plan Título debajo. Muchas veces meto una pequeña descripción bajo el título. Esto es todo. No pasa nada porque una de las imágenes sea de un juego. Si tienes cualquier duda preguntame y te ayudo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:19 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Descubrimiento y solicitud ¡Hola Erik! Es cierto, pueden personalizarse los logros. Lo ví hace unas semanas pero andaba liado con otras cosas de la wiki y lo dejé pasar por falta de tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que los Logros nos sirven para el sistema de rangos y poco más. Quizá los personalicemos en breve, ahora que voy a terminar una serie de cosas que tenía en mente. En cuanto a tu solicitud a presentarte a Admin, tienes 1090 puntos de Logros (nº2 Wiki) 786 ediciones (nº3 Wiki), un mes y medio de estancia con nosotros, el logro de edición de 14 días seguidos y un historial nulo de problemas con otros usuarios. Por lo tanto cumples todos los requisitos de base para empezar a tramitar tu solicitud como Administrador. Por supuesto, todo el proceso acabará mediante una votación pública; pues serán los demás camaradas los que deberán confirmar tu nombramiento. (Salvo los Admins, que no votaremos) Me gustaría poder charlar contigo acerca de éstos asuntos vía email. Por favor, déjame una dirección de correo a la que te pueda enviar un email para ponerme en contacto contigo. Una vez que copie tu dirección borraré el post donde la hayas puesto si no deseas que aparezca más tiempo online. Ante todo, enhorabuena por tu iniciativa. Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:59 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia: Imágen diapositiva capítulos leales ¡Hola Erik! La imágen que has puesto en la diapositiva de los capítulos leales para los Cuervos Sangrientos está muy bien, pero es una lástima que tenga esos bordes en negro. ¿Te parece bien si intento quitarselos? ¿O te gustaría, quizá, ésta imágen de Gabriel Angelos para ponerla?thumb|left|400px Quizá resulte más espectacular, y está en sintonía con la de los Ultramarines y Templarios, que también están generadas por ordenador. Además puede resultar más familiar para los fans. Tenemos otra imágen igual que ésta ya en la wiki, pero ésta es de resolución mayor y no sería necesario estirarla. Ya que has hecho tu el pase de diapositivas, tú decides. Si te pareciera bien el cambio, no hace falta que te molestes en hacerlo tú si no te apetece, puedo ocuparme yo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:07 9 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Saludos Erik! Tus dudas: -Si es posible mejorar las diapositivas, estaría bien hacerlo; por favor, pasame los links de las imágenes que tienes pensadas y las echo un ojo. De momento me gusta como está ese pase de diapositivas, pero veamos que fotos has encontrado. -Te recomendaría esperar pacientemente a ver que pasa con las elecciones. ¡La gente ya te conoce de sobra, no necesitas publicidad! xDDDDDDD Realmente cada admin es solo un camarada más, solo que con una responsabilidad adicional. ¡No somos políticos! xD Además noto que la gente te tiene en alta estima. Creo que no te conviene hacer nada "anómalo" que pueda distorsionar ésa estima. Si algo quieres hacer, que hablen por tí tus actos y no tus palabras, que suele ser lo mejor. Tomate un esfuerzo extra ésta semana y convencerás hasta a los que duden. - xDDDDDDDD lo de la galaxia jajajajajaja Yo personalmente pienso, como tú, que la galaxia es la misma, sin más, que tenemos ahora; pero hasta ahora no he leído en ningún sitio que en WaR40k se la llame Vía Láctea. No sé, la verdad es que me parece que tiene poca importancia. Hay cosas raras y contradictorias en WaR 40k. - La información que me mandaste es muy útil, la aprovecharé cuanto antes. Voy a quitarme de encima unas cosas que tengo pendientes por hacer en la wiki y me pondré con ello. Además tengo que enviar algunos artículos a Traduccion y pasar a AbbyyFine todos mis Codex para meterlos aquí. Del artículo de Ibram Gaunt no te preocupes, un usuario de la Colmena me ha dicho hace unas horas que se ocupa él desde mañana mismo. Además le debo un favor de la Wiki. De momento creo que lo mejor es reservarselo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:50 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Problemas con las diapositivas ¡Hola! Hasta cierto punto, es normal que ésa imagen en concreto te tarde un poquito más en cargar. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que 7 de cada 8 veces, más o menos, la diferencia entre PNG y JPEG no se notaba? Pues ésa era la excepción. En PNG ésa ganaba un montón de calidad. Así que, como era una sola, la puse en PNG. Por eso sí es más grande (Aunque pesa unos 500 kb, tampoco es tanto. Las otras ocupan 120 o así) Sin embargo no es normal que te tarde mucho más. A mí ahora mismo me carga bien, no noto diferencias. Y la veo bien. Ya sabéis que no me hago de rogar si hay algo que está mal, lo corrijo enseguida. Pero lo veo bien. Si ésa diapositiva concreta os sigue dando problemas a varios, habrá que cambiarla pese a todo. Mantenedme informado estos días. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:04 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! Acerca del perfil de Facebook Me alegro mucho de que que tengas esa buena disposición. Esa actitud es un gran ejemplo para todos. ¡Mañana saldremos de dudas acerca de tu nombramiento! --En el caso de que salieras elegido, respecto al perfil de Facebook, ante todo que sepas que yo al menos te estaré echando una mano con él, especialmente al principio. La tarea sería, sobre todo, ir buscando Amigos de Facebook para irlos añadiendo. El perfil que buscamos es simple: Hombre de entre 15 y 28 años. De ahí habrá que ir invitando solo unos poquitos cada día. Si invitamos demasiados diariamente, te bloquean la cuenta. Ya me ha pasado con otras. 5 diarios es seguro. Para que la gente entre y lea nuestro perfil, creo que será útil un truquillo que me enseñó una community manager y que aplicamos en los perfiles de La Tribuna: -Poner todos, o casi todos los días, una entrada en el perfil. Es fácil de hacer para nosotros: En la sección Notas, podemos copiar y pegar un par de parrafos de un artículo chulo que tengamos, para dejarlo sin terminar poniendo " ... " y un link a ésa página de la Wiki, para incitar a la gente a terminar de leerlo aquí. Una imágen vendría bien también. Luego se crea una entrada que enlace a ésa nota y listo: Todos nuestros amigos agregados lo verán en su perfil. Eso muy a menudo hará que nuestras visitas al perfil se disparen, te lo aseguro. - Si quieres (Y si sales nombrado), puedo dedicarme yo de primeras a poner las notas y las entradas para que veas como va; y tu te dedicas a ir invitando amigos; y luego nos lo repartimos de alguna otra forma cuando le tengamos cogido el hilo. Incluso en el caso de que una persona hiciera ambas cosas, no requiere más de 8 minutos diarios aprox. ¿Qué te parece? -- No, la verdad es que no trabajo en la Inciclopedia. La única relación que tengo con ella es las risas que me he echado leyendo algunos artículos y el Link en negrita que he puesto a la Wiki en el artículo de Warhammer 40.000. Nada más. Tengo también 4 enlaces hechos en Wikipedia y como una decena en la Wiki inglesa. Pero éso lo hago única y exclusivamente porque creo que será bueno para nosotros, que nos dará más visitas. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Templarios Negros Hola Erik He observado que hay 2 páginas sobre templarios negros que sólo se diferencian por que una tiene la N de negros en mayúscula. HE echado un vistazo por encima y parace que "Templarios Negros" está más completa y con más imágenes. Abría que eliminar Templarios n'''egros. Saludos Herético Nukeatoon 10:13 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Trámites burocráticos de administrador ¡Hola Erik! Acabo de volver de mi viajecillo de fin de semana y me he encontrado, con mucho disgusto, con que el staff aún no ha validado tu nombramiento en el sistema. Está todo pedido desde el miercoles pasado y Heford ha firmado también la solicitud. No entiendo el porqué de tanto retraso (pensé que estaría todo listo para el viernes), pero me comprometo a acelerarlo todo lo que pueda. Al menos el Spotlight lo han revisado por fin (Llevaba pedido desde el 12 de Julio, que ya es tiempo...) y, como era de preveer, nos lo han concedido. Mientras tanto, tú aquí ya eres Admin. a todos los efectos, a falta de ése trámite. Un saludo y gracias por tu paciencia ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:14 23 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Problemas con el PC ¡Hola Erik! No te preocupes de nada, a veces estas cosas pasan. Parece que el Mechanicum Oscuro está tramando contra tí. Yo me dedico, en mis ratos libres, a arreglar PCs. Si quieres y puedes, describeme lo que le pasa a tu ordenador (aparte de que se apague sólo rápidamente) e intentaré darte una solución. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 16:20 24 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Problemas PC Según mi modesto saber, tu problema o viene de la Fuente de Alimentación (Lo que da energía al PC, si se calienta por lo que sea o no tiene potencia suficiente para alimentar al pc se apaga sin ton ni son) o del Disco Duro (Que puede ser también, si tiene errores o se ha corrompido, pero me parece menos probable) En cualquier caso, tienes suerte porque reemplazar la fuente de alimentación, en España, cuesta unos 20-30 euros dependiendo de potencia y calidad; y el disco duro unos 50-80. No es mucho. Pudiera ser también un problema de la BIOS de la placa base, pero ahí ya no te sé decir. Desgraciadamente creo que no es algo que te pueda arreglar diciendote unas cuantas indicaciones. En cualquier caso, si te sigue pasando, lo mejor es que lo lleves a una tienda de informática (normalmente, si tú llevas el pc, no te cobran nada por revisarlo porque es una forma de venderte la solución al problema) si te confirman que hay que cambiar una de las dos piezas, lo mejor es comprar la pieza y que te la monte algún amigo que entienda un poco. No merece la pena pagarles a los de la tienda la mano de obra para que te la pongan porque es muy fácil poner ambas cosas si se entiende un poco. Un saludo y espero, al menos, haberte dado una pista útil. ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:51 24 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Cosas de Admin. ¡Hola Erik! No se si vas a poder leerme si tienes el PC estropeado, pero te dejo el mensaje para cuando puedas leerlo. Cuando puedas, envíame un correo a Wikihammer40k@yahoo.es con tu dirección de correo para que pueda agregarte desde mi dirección personal al igual que tengo a Heford. Ésto nos permitirá estar mejor comunicados. Además así te paso datos necesarios del Facebook y el correo. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:13 27 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Hola! Plis, si tienes un momento, contestame al mensaje que te dejé, el anterior que tienes. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:19 3 sep 2011 (UTC)'' ¡Hola! Mañana mismo te contestaré sin falta. Hasta entonces ¿Podrías enviarme un email a Wikihammer 40k para que pueda agregar tu correo? Heford y yo ya nos comunicamos a veces mediante emails, si nos facilitas tu dirección de ésta forma también podremos contactar contigo. ¿Que tal tu PC? ¿Volvió a dar problemas o te lo arreglaron bien? ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:08 6 sep 2011 (UTC)'' Ideas ¡Hola Erik! En primer lugar, decirte que me alegro mucho de que ya estés con nosotros regularmente trabajando. Tu presencia cuenta mucho y se nota para bien. En segundo lugar, pedirte que le eches un vistazo al último mensaje que te he enviado. -Respecto a tus ideas, siempre está genial tener nuevas propuestas: --Respecto a lo de crear una escala para la Inquisición, el problema que le veo a ello es que, como habrás podido ver en el Blog Mecanismo de Rangos, cada escala de rangos necesita 7 rangos + el de Admin para hacecerse. (Ya sabes, desde Neófito 0-100 puntos hasta Señor del Capítulo 2300-infinito, sumando el de Admin que ahora es Inquisidor) y, no sé tú pero yo de la Inquisición me conozco sólo 4 T_T que son: -Acólito -Inquisidor -Lord Inquisidor -Maestre Inquisidor Nos faltarían 4 para poder hacerlo. Además, una cosa que me genera dudas es el hecho de que no sé hasta que punto la escala de rangos de la Inquisición sería "equivalente" al resto. Me explico: Si pusieramos al Lord Inquisidor equivalente (Se consigue con los mismos puntos) a Maestro de Capitulo (Marine) o a General (Guardia)... no sé, pero hasta donde tengo entendido un Inquisidor de ése rango tiene mucha más influencia y poder en el Imperio. Luego está el problema que tú comentas, el de como poner el Admin de los Marines Espaciales. Pudiera ser Primarca, pero ya se habló de ello cuando innauguramos los rangos. Heford era de la opinion de que Primarca era de "ser soberbio", y a mi particularmente me parece buena su opinión. Por ello, veo complicado lo de hacer la Escala de Rangos de Inquisición igual que las demás... Pero lo que quizá si pudieramos hacer es ponerla como Escala de Rangos especial para Admins Marines Espaciales (Ya que somos 3...) Un ejemplo para ilustrarlo sería: Acólito: 900-1100 puntos Inquisidor: 1100 - 1400 Lord Inquisidor 1400 - 1800 Maestre Inquisidor 1800-2300 La verdad es que ésto tampoco termina de convencerme; pero es una idea. Todo es hablarlo. --Respecto a tu segunda idea, me parece bien. De hecho yo creo que nadie va a tener problemas con personalizar los Logros Por ello, te propongo algo: Revisa y anota, sin cambiar nada aún, todas las clases de Logros que hay y los puntos que dan. Luego piensa que nombre le darías a cada uno. Después busca que imágenes le pondrías a cada Logro y por último ponlo todo en una Entrada de Blog que elabores tú mismo, introduciendo las imágenes y todo, como si fuera un artículo de la Wiki. Ésa es una buena forma de presentar tú mismo tu proyecto al resto de camaradas, de forma que lo van a poder ver claramente antes de cambiar nada. Así todos podremos leer la entrada y ya debatir directamente acerca de si nos gustan los nombres de los Logros o sus imágenes. Ésto nos hará ganar tiempo, habremos adelantado mucho trabajo. ¿Qué te parece? Yo el único temor que tengo respecto de lo de personalizar los Logros es que habrá que asegurarse de que, por cambiarlos, no se va a reiniciar el contador desde 0. Lo digo porque una vez, cambiando 3 palabras de una encuesta de la Wiki, se borraron todos los resultados xDDDDDDDDDDD allí no importaba, pero aquí habrá que tener cuidado... Tendremos que ser sumamente prudentes con éso, no vaya a ser que por querer hacer un cambio meramente estético nos carguemos los contadores de Logros. A la gente le sentaría fatal. Creo que ésto es todo. P.D: 73 amigos en el perfil de Facebook ^^ ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 09:47 7 sep 2011 (UTC)'' Hola buenas no se si tu eras el de 3djuegos, pero yo propuse subir tutoriales para novatos de como pintar minieturas solo me faltaba una respuesta Logros ¡Hola Erik! ¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooo!!!! ¡¡No me purgueis!! ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que la PS3 sea más cara que la XBOX y que muy pocos de mis amigos la tengan!! ¡¡El sueldo de Inquisidor no me da para más!! Y el Adeptus Mechanicus no me quiso regalar una PS3... Le tuve que comprar la Xbox360 a un Tau -.- Estoy deseando que se levante el C'Tan de Marte para declarar herejes a todos ésos tecnoengendros y presentarselos a Chucky (Chucky es mi Martillo de energía) Les va a salir cara la PS3 que no me han querido regalar... Aunque con un BMW Serie 3 Coupé lo arreglaban; que no soy rencoroso. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ante todo, mucha suerte con los Exámenes, toda la del mundo. Para tí y para Heford que creo que está en las mismas. Respecto a la personalización de Logros, te diría que creases un Blog con las imágenes y las sugerencias de qué puede ser cada cosa; pero como te veo liado me ocuparé yo y así no te quitamos tiempo. Eso sí, pásate por allí para sugerir cosas. ¡Un saludo y que la Fuerza (Quería decir... el Emperador) te acompañe! (Ups, se me ha escapado. ¡Menuda herejía, no se lo digais a ningún otro Inquisidor, que me despiden y no hay trabajo en ningún lado!) ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:49 22 sep 2011 (UTC)'' Querido amigo Erik, como habráds podido comprobar no tengo siquiera tiempo de editar, así que la novela va un poco lenta pero gracias por tu interés. Un saludo Zakeador Gorgutz Kazakabezaz 17:16 26 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! ¡Hola! La verdad es que si hay riesgo real... Creo que lo más prudente es no tocar nada de momento. Voy a preguntarle a Zeist y a Danke7 a ver si saben algo, pero hasta que me contesten será mejor no hacer nada. Si no, se pondría ésto como España el año pasado (y el anterior, y éste año, y el que viene, y el siguiente...) con gente quejandose, es verdad jajajajaja ¡Apuntas alto! Un hombre optimista, si señor. Lo que pasa es que la Wiki Star Wars nos saca 17.000 artículos... Es mucho trecho aún. Todas las Lexicanum están más cerca que éso xD pásate por aquí a ver que opinas. P.D: ¿¿6?? ¿Cuál es el sexto? Me has sorprendido. PPD: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!!!!!!!! A ver si con una pizquita diminuta de suerte mañana lo puedo tener todo listo para jugar al Space. ¡Un pokito de suerte sólo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:44 26 sep 2011 (UTC)'' En mi discusión y la de Lord Eledan está un poco hablado el asunto de los logros y su personalización. Échale un vistazo, aunque en todo caso el resumen es utilizar la wiki de Zeis Antilles (De pruebas, que utilizó para probar la apariencia de esta misma wiki) para cambiar y toquetear los logros y así comprobar si existe riesgo de liarla o no. ¡Llévemos esto adelante! El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 20:36 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Hola Erik! te contesto a una sola de las cosas, a las demás más tarde y con más tiempo: No te preocupes por el artículo Wikihammer40k: Dificil pero no imposible: Lo borré yo porque por alguna causa misteriosa no permitía categorizarlo, para copiar y pegar ésa misma información en un artículo llamado exactamente igual... que si pude categorizar. Aquí lo tienes: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Wikihammer_40k:Dif%C3%ADcil_pero_no_Imposible En breves te contesto al resto. ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:40 28 sep 2011 (UTC)'' ¡Hola Erik! ¡Hola! Siento el retraso en contestar. ¡A veces se me van las cosas de la cabeza! 1- ¿Te refieres a efemérides en plan: "Hace exactamente 10 años, el 4 de Octubre de 2001, salió a la venta el primer Codex Tiránido" (Me lo estoy inventando) Éso estaría curioso, pero necesitaremos mucha información. Mucha mucha. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirla? 2- También está bien lo de poner el artículo con más visitas del mes en portada. El problema es que no hay forma de saber exactamente cuantas visitas tiene cada página, sino sólo la Wiki en general. Sólo sabemos que la que más visitas tiene es la de Primarcas, mes tras mes invariablemente. Lo que se puede hacer muy fácilmente es ésto, partiendo de tu idea: Ponemos un encargado de seleccionar el artículo del mes (Tú, por ejemplo) y cada 1 de cada mes seleccionas un artículo de muy buena calidad, o uno que haya mejorado drásticamente en ése mes. Le ponemos un enlace con una imágen en la portada y listo. Puedo decirte como hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece éso? Si te gusta, puedes ir escogiendo ya mismo artículo para éste mes de Octubre que estamos empezando. Si buscas un artículo que haya mejorado drásticamente, uno podría ser el del Land Raider. ¡Ya me cuentas! 3- Un instructor... Es buena idea. El tercer sistema que porpones para elegirlo es bueno: Abrimos un Blog y que se presente quien quiera. Si son 2 o más, a votación secreta. PLUS: Estoy pensando en resucitar aquella votación para elegir a un Jefe de Traducción ahora que somos más. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que ésta vez saldrían voluntarios? P.D: ¿Pillaste al que puso éso en la Inciclopedia? xD ¡Un saludo y gracias por las ideas! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:41 4 oct 2011 (UTC)'' Pues sí, Azariah Kyras nos hace falta; y tampoco estaría nada mal tener a Azariah Vidaya (No es el mismo, éste último es el famoso Gran Padre) Creo que podrás conseguir información, del primero al menos, en la Wiki inglesa. En Lexicanum también habrá seguramente. Me alegro de que estés contento de ver tus primeros trabajos ahora xD Dió la casualidad de que precisamente yo estaba pensando entonces en separar a los capítulos leales de los traidores, ¡y que tu creases la categoría Capítulos Leales vino como genial! La verdad es que da mucha satisfacción cuando uno se da cuenta de que ha currado, sí, pero que gracias a uno mismo todo está mucho mejor. Éso es cierto en tu caso y en el de todos los demás. Yo cuando empecé aquí lo hice con dudas, porque no sabía si iba a merecer la pena siquiera. Hoy me alegro mucho de haber seguido ^_^ Y lo mejor es cuando lees comentarios en foros o en otros sitios donde se agradece nuestra labor. Y hay muchos. Algún día os los pasaré todos.Y no es lo mejor por darse importancia uno mismo: Es porque te das cuenta de que lo que tú has hecho le gusta a mucha gente, y éso anima a seguir. 2.700 personas cada semana son muchas personas. A mí fue éso lo que me animó a poner lo último que he puesto en mi Perfil, lo de que debemos sentirnos orgullosos de lo que hacemos. Pero no orgullo malo, sino el propio de sentirte contento con lo que has hecho. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:05 4 oct 2011 (UTC)'' ¡Hola! ¿Recibiste mi email? ¿Lo recibiste en tu correo de hotmail? Te lo mandé el día 5. Respondeme cuanto antes please. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 00:23 10 oct 2011 (UTC)'' Te va a tardar mucho más un link que varios. Descarga uno a uno poco a poco y no abusarás de tanto tiempo. De hecho por eso se parten los links en vez de un archivo grande. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 11:51 17 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Oki, no te preocupes. Es cierto que tenía que haber avisado. Siento no haberte contestado hasta hoy. A veces se me amontonan las cosas xD --¡Adelante, haz el Blog para los 2.000! Que sea bien motivador. --Hoy voy a intentar ir cerrando algunas cosas, pero cuanto antes me pondré con las elecciones a Jefe de Traducción y lo del Entrenador. (¿Que te parece Instructor/Entrenador de Neófitos?) También tengo en mente otro par de cosas que aún prefiero no sacar, es mejor ir acabando cosas que no tener una decena sin terminar. Respecto a ésto, ¿Me podrías echar una mano colocando las plantillas de mascota de los Marines Espaciales? Es ésta: Y se pone así: 1: Se edita el texto como para cualquier otra modificación. 2: Se busca, abajo a la derecha, donde pone Plantillas 3: Se pulsa el link azul de "Añadir otras plantillas" 4: Saldrá una ventana. Arriba hay un buscador y abajo aparecen las 6 plantillas que más usamos. En el buscador ponemos "Plantilla:Masc...." y ya aparecerán automáticamente las 4 que hay. Le damos a insertar tras elegir. 5:Se vuelve a la edición del artículo y aparece un símbolo de una pieza verde de puzzle pequeña allí donde teníamos el cursor. Ésa es nuestra plantilla, y podemos moverla a donde queramos arrastrándola. 6: Como siempre, para comprobar que ha quedado bien le damos a Previsualizar. ¡Ya está! Yo normalmente las estoy poniendo arriba del todo de los artículos y justo por encima de las miniaturas de más visitadas de las categorías. La idea es que quede más o menos como éste: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Ultramarines ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:54 23 oct 2011 (UTC)'' Respuesta Hola Erik¡ Antes de nada decirte que me siento alagado de que propongas algo así. Es una decision importante. Ahora mismo no puedo darte una respuesta, pero te prometo que lo pensare detenidamente. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 21:00 24 oct 2011 (UTC) He estado dandole vueltas y aqui mi respuesta. Para ser admin no hace falta solo una alta posicion en el ranking o muchas ediciones (aunque tambien son factores importantes); tambien son necesarias dotes administrativa, tiempo regular... Por el momento soy feliz siendo sólo un editor destacado en el ranking, por el momento no me interesa ser admin, en parte tambien porque en las proximas semanas o puede que todo noviembre estare muy liado y si he de ser admin quiero entrar con fuerza y dandolo todo. No obstante, te agradezco que consideres que merezco ser admin. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 13:37 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! Mecanismo de Rangos ¡Hola! Gracias por avisarme. Para empezar voy a poner el Blog de Mecanismos en El Rincón de la Comunidad para que esté bien visible. Estoy gestionando tres intercambios de banners con un blog, una revista y una tienda online de minis (para ganar visitas); aparte de lo habitual. ¿Podrías echar un vistazo a ver qué usuarios registrados no están usando el Mecanismo, para sugerirles que lo usen? (Tampoco es obligatorio xD) Simplemente hace falta colgarles el enlace del Blog... http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Lord_Eledan/Debate:_Mecanismo_de_rangos Y si pegas ésto ya queda hecha la explicación de como se usa y te ahorras tiempo, o modificalo como quieras: "Lo primero es que tengas siempre presente cuantos puntos de Logros (No ediciones) tienes. En éste momento son X. Sabiendo ésto puedes ir al Blog Mecanismo de Rangos, escoger tu Raza (X) y mirar que rango te corresponde según tus puntos de Logros y leerte el resto del post respecto a la personalización y tal. '' Si escoges X te corresponde el rango de X (De X a- X puntos)'' ''Una vez que sabes tu rango '''puedes ponertelo en tu perfil (Fijate como lo he puesto yo en el mío) y en tu firma.'' ''- La firma puedes ponerla de la forma cómoda:'' 1: Pasa el cursor sobre tu nombre de usuario en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla 2: En el desplegable, selecciona Mis Preferencias 3: En la misma pestaña inicial (Personal), un poco más abajo, en "Firma", añade "X" ''(el rango)y después tu nombre. Sale todo en forma de Link.'' ''- O en forma "Tuning"'' Simplemente poniendo tu rango antes de pegar la firma y poner todo en cursiva y negrita. Lo malo es que hay que hacerlo en cada firma. ¿Lo bueno? Para mi gusto mola más:" Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:43 26 oct 2011 (UTC) (Aquí va mi nombre como demostración) La verdad es que te agradecería mucho que pudieras ocuparte del tema. Muchos compañeros no están usando el Mecanismo de rangos porque me parece que no lo conocen. (Kelbor es reciente, por ejemplo) ¡Un saludo y gracias por estar pendiente de todo! Lord Eledan 22:43 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Rangos Hola Erik! Solo te tengo que decir que me has leído la mente, estaba leyendome el blog ahora! jaja, justo cuando tu me has mandado el mensaje xD. Según eso, se supone que soy un Inmortal no? En fin, en brebe subiré de rango, ya veras. Por cierto....kelvi?? xDDDD La verdad es que me da igual, hasta me resulta gracioso jaja. Kelbor-Hal 16:56 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Erik, he leído tu mensaje y esa nueva corriente de transfondo me resulta...curiosa cuanto menos. ¿dónde lo leíste? ¿me podrías pasar un link? De todos modos lo sabremos todo dentro de poco, cuando salga el codex. (aun asi se me antoja bastante extraño, ya que ¿quien adoraria a un fragmento?) Respecto a lo del homenaje, me parece muy buena idea, realmente se lo merecen. Eso sí, por qué solo ellos tres? También han contribuído bastante Praefactor, El´Val, Aresius y, todo hay que decirlo, tú. Creo que es un asunto que deberíamos llevar más en privado (para que al menos sea una sorpresa), así que, ¿que tal si nos pasamos los emails? El mío es Aximand@hotmail.es. Segundo; es verdad que el val se está conviertiendo en una amenaza, aunque no tanto. Yo ya tenia pensado atacarle en su momento, ya que menospreció mi oferta de alianza! XD. Podríamos pensar algo para acabar con él. PD: Me alaga de veras que creas que se organizar las cosas, no te defraudaré con esto. Kelbor-Hal 17:29 29 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Gracias por avisar! ¡Gracias por avisar, Erik! Efectivamente, es él. Estoy muy contento de que se haya unido. ¡Un saludo! P.D: Todo listo para cuando quieras sacar las elecciones a Entrenador de Neófitos... He oído por ahí que hay ya un interesado en el puesto... Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 16:02 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Soulstorm ¡Para abrir lo que te has descargado necesitas el Daemon Tools! Bajatelo de aquí Éso que te has descargado, los archivos grandes, no son archivos de WinRar, son imágenes. Usa el Daemon Tools para "montarlas". Si necesitas ayuda, dime una hora y un día y nos vemos en el chat para que te guíe paso a paso. Ya lo he hecho con unos amigos míos. P.D: Genial lo del Blog para Instructor de Neófitos. Lo seguiré de cerca. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:53 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Thanks Hola Erik! Perdon por la tardanza, estaba ocupado con otras cosas. (por cierto, no utilices ese tono en los mensajes, parece que quieres que te ayude a derrocar o matar a alguien jajajaja) En fin, vamos a lo que vamos: ya tengo algo preparado, si bien me falta que algunos me digan lo que ya sabes, puedo improvisarlo (y de hecho es lo que voy a hacer) Del video, nada de nada, ya te dije que no sé como hacerlos, asi que no he podido hacer nada digno xD; creo que haré algo chulo con imágenes. Por cierto, es una idea, pero...y si tambien en facebook? Bueno, creo que en una semana como mucho lo tendré listo. Si quieres ver progresos, dame tu mail y te lo envio. (Insisto, si eres un observador, no es una conspiración! jaja Kelbor-Hal 08:58 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Proyecto thanks Hola! Ya tienes el borrador en tu correo, lo has leido? cuando lo hagas, respondeme diciendo que te ha parecido ok? Kelbor-Hal 09:20 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Campaña de Tarsis Zero Como puedes ver en la Campaña de Tarsis, las cosas se descontrolan. Ahora el Emperador y sus marines necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan tener, así que solicitamos que te unas en la lucha contra los Necron. Además los Tau nos ayudarán en esta titánica empresa. Avísame si podemos contar contigo. Campaña Hola Erik¡ Aún corriendo el riesgo de los baneblades, y creeme que a mi pesar, no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento. Precisamente ahora estoy en epoca de examenes (de hecho habras notado que ultimamente no hago demasiadas ediciones ) y no puedo permitirme el tiempo que se merecen tus tropas. No obstante, te agradezco de verdad tu peticion, seria un honor para mi comandar tu campaña, pero no puedo permitirmelo (maldito sistema educativo español). Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 22:14 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a Alternativas ¡Hola Erik! Veamos: ¿Que problema te surge, concretamente, con el Soulstorm? A ver si puedo ayudarte. ¿Otros juegos? Mmm, lo complicado es que no hay muchos juegos más que sean buenos, que se puedan jugar gratis online, y que no pidan mucho rendimiento de PC; porque si no mucha gente no podría jugar. Creo que es más facil intentar ayudarte a solucionar tu problema con el Soul. Bueno, de Starcraft no puedo opinar porque no he jugado ^^. El 1 es un clásico, eso si, dicen que muy bueno. Sin embargo, del modo multijugador del Starcraft 2 he oido críticas. No se si estarán justificadas. Bueno, y con Dow2 y Warcraft 3 me refería al mejor juego de estrategia para multijugador. Para 1 jugador sólo prefiero Medieval 2 Total War. En mi opinión, la obra maestra del género. La verdad es que había visto por ahí que estaba ése Blog pero se me olvidó comentarlo entre unas cosas y otras. ¡Gracias por recordarmelo! ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:04 19 nov 2011 (UTC) No se si me incumbe pero yo lo dejo ahí. Sobre los Starcraft estan muy bien. El primero tiene un modo un jugador largo y bastante completo y si encima te bajas la expansión de Brood of War, se vuelve laaaaargo (puede llegar a más de 50 horas). Además no es fácil, así que te tirá tu tiempo pasartelo. El 2 tiene un modo un jugador más completo y personificable por las mejoras, pero es mucho más corto, unas 15 horas. Se puede jugar al multijugador con servers privados (creo) pero no los he probado. Los Warcraft estan bien. Yo he jugado al 3 y su expansión, tienen una muy buena trama y es bastante largo. Es muy recomendable y creo que también se puede jugar en servers privados al multijugador. El Medieval 2 Total War es muy completo. Si lo buscas bien, puedes llegar a instalar un mod que ¡te convierte el juego en un juego de Warhammer! (Lo mismo pero con edificios y tropas) Esta bien, muchas opciones, muy realista,... aunque todos los aliados siempre te traicionan, acabas teniendo prejuicios contra todas las nacionaliades existentes en la Edad Media XD Y los DoW 2 son muy dífíciles de jugar piratas, a la mínima que cometes un error ya no puedes jugar. A mí me paso con el Gold Edition, solo pude pasarme el DoW 2 Original, el Chaos Rising le dí sin ejecutar como administrador y la fastidié. Lo que pude jugar te puedo decir que es muy táctico y la elección de equipo y el uso de habilidades es lo siguiente a muy importante. Y mí aporte personal son los Elder Scrolls, Oblivion y Skyrim. Son puramente de un jugador, tienen una variedad enorme, gran cantidad de elecciones y posibilidades, muy largos y con una cantidad de mods brutal en cualidad y cantidad. Para un jugador son tremendos, aunque distan mucho de los citados aquí, ya que son de rol y tu mueves a un personaje como si fueras él (no recuerdo la palabra técnica, pero mira un vídeo de Youtube y lo entenderás). Espero que te sirva de algo. Marine Espacial Capitán Finaldepredator 23:25 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Capellanía Hola Erik! Has visto que he sido elegido representante de la wiki? Bueno, también he propuesto varias cosas, como renombrar los cargos para darle un aspecto más ameno, lo tengo todo explicado en el blog primer edicto de la capellanía El caso es que estoy buscando un capellán más para mi comité, y me gustaría que estuviera en Sudamérica, por que así tenemos una repercusión más global. Te gustaría unirte al Reclusiam? Tendrías el título de Capellán de la wiki (representante) y como serías el único con ese rango en Sudamérica, pues tu tarea sería ayudarnos a expandirnos por ahí. Que me dices? Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 17:39 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Debates de Trasfondo ¡Hola Erik! Ya está hecha en El Rincón la sección Debates de Trasfondo. Pasame algunos links a debates que tengas hechos y los voy poniendo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 15:30 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por aceptarme! Un salu2 BlackDraGonSquad.Black dragon squad 19:57 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *Seguir Respuesta Veamos: Estoy en casa de mi novia, tengo vida social, estoy en 5ª de derecho, coordino también una revista, tengo otras cosas que hacer y no puedo responder a todos los mensajes y asuntos a los que tengo que responder al minuto siguiente. Asi que por favor, Erik, ¡Tomatelo con más calma! xDDDDDDDDDDD P.D: ¿El mta online es el Grand Theff Auto online? Y si es así... ¿Qué tiene que ver con Warhammer? ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 15:26 10 dic 2011 (UTC) P.P.D: No esperes respuesta hasta dentro de 26-28 horas por lo menos, porque voy a salir por ahí con mi novia y mañana me han invitado a comer. No vivo aquí en la wiki jajajajajaja MTA No te preocupes, no me hiciste enojar ^^. Realmente nunca me enojo por cosas como ésta. Simplemente muchas veces no me es posible tener todos los mensajes al día. Pues si lo del MTA es así, si quieres ve editando un mapa y sus armas, y cuando lo tengas dejanos unas cuantas capturas de pantalla para que veamos si está guay y lo ponemos en un Blog. Así podemos opinar si entrar ahí a jugar o no. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 16:23 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Reclusiam Hola Capellán Erik! Has echo algún progreso en anunciarnos? He pedido un informe de todos vosotros en el blog del edicto, ponme allí si has conseguido algo, anda XD. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 16:39 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Oki Oki Erik, no te preocupes; pasalo bien y descansa mucho ^^ P.D: Ni falta que hace que me llames jefe ¿¿Desde cuando lo soy?? No me he enterado xDDDDDDD ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:29 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! ¡Hola! No te entendí bien. ¿Te refieres al Reglamento de 5ª edición? Bueno, te he mandado ése y el sitio donde te puedes bajar la mayoría de los demás. P.D: ¿Debería tranquilizarle a un eldar que no ha salido del armario el que un Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos le prestase atención? P.P.D: No, todavía no he comprado ninguna caja. Ando detrás de una de Segadores siniestros ya pintada, porque realmente no me llama nada la atención lo de pintar las miniaturas. Tampoco me importaría comprar 500-600 puntos de marines o una escuadrilla de Caballeros Grises a buen precio. Pero no tengo prisa xD P.P.P.D: Emperor Flakes jajajajajaja Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 15:01 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Erik por el momento me va bien pero necesito que si es posible que alguien me pase la quinta edicion del codex de los eldar oscuros para poder aportar algo por mi parte xD JMGB640 12:07 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Minitroopers te has echo uno no, te gusta o necesitas dinero para comprar Ismael Romeral 2 21:09 1 ene 2012 (UTC) te he echo 2 reclutas para ke te ayuden y te den dinero Ismael Romeral 2 14:48 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Traducción "Hello, I'd like to buy a Space Wolves' Venerable Dreadnought (code xxxx). Also I'd like to buy a Dreadnought MKIV heavy bolter arm (code xxxx) and a left Dreadfire close combat arm (code xxxx). I'm from Río Gallegos, Santa Cruz province, Argentina. Address xxxx, postcode xxxx. How long would it take? Thank you very much for your help" Disfruta :D Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 10:04 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Culto Imperial Estimado Erik...yo quiero unirme al Culto Imperial porq adoro al Emperador de lunes a viernes...pero sabado en la noche me voy de joda y domingo lo paso como perro moribundo por el carrete...puedo unirme?? Tyranicus Animusaborrens 19:11 6 ene 2012 (UTC) El bastión Imperial No quiero ser quisquilloso pero has puesto catellano en vez de castellano un saludo, haber si cuaja esto del culto Castellano Michaelum 19:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Batalla de Cultos Pues mira, yo no puedo jugar al DOW (por que mi portatil es de los malos y no me anda) pero JMGB e Ismael Romeral me parece que tienen el DOW si quieres les pregunto si quien participar en el torneo. Emperador Goge Vandire 02:45 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Es que ninguno me ha dicho nada de querer participar, por eso te lo digo, yo lo veo bien pero hasta ahora nadie se ha ofrecido para ser representante, mañana a lo mejor se ofrece alguno. Emperador Goge Vandire 03:14 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuesta 2 Pues no, perdona pero no le preste mucha atención a tu mensaje en mi blog por que tenia que editar un montón de articulos y quitarles y ponerles categorias y estaba muy liado y ademas ya era tarde cuando lo vi y ellos ya no se han conectado desde entonces. Emperador Goge Vandire 03:24 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Si Me parece bien que sea 2 vs 2, adelante. Emperador Goge Vandire 13:54 8 ene 2012 (UTC)